


Late Night Snack

by Forsaken Xenon (xx_Katastrophe)



Series: Miraculous Prompt Fulfullment [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gabenath Baby, Gen, Original Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur Child(ren)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Katastrophe/pseuds/Forsaken%20Xenon
Summary: Adrien and his little sister sneak downstairs to get some candy while Gabriel and Nathalie are sleeping.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Original Agreste Character(s)
Series: Miraculous Prompt Fulfullment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071488
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Late Night Snack

Just when he thought the Halloween scares were over, Adrien got one more. As he turned around in his desk chair, he saw his little sister standing before him, looking up at him with her large, blue eyes. He jumped back. “Adeline, you scared me… it’s late and Halloween’s over… What do you want?” 

The young girl, now in her lilac fairy pajamas stared up at him. For Halloween this year, she had dressed up as Rarity, from My Little Pony. She had so much fun, but now she wanted to eat candy. When they got home, she was immediately stripped out of her costume and into her jammies, but she wanted to taste her spoils of the night. When Mom and Dad won’t let her, she could always count on Adrien. “I want candy.” 

“What? No, it’s too late for you to have candy… Mama and Papa will probably let you have some tomorrow if you’re good.” 

“Come on Adrien, pleeeeease?”

“No.” 

“I”ll let you have some of my candy if you help me.” 

Adrien raised an eyebrow. “Okay, okay… fine.” He stood from his chair and scooped her up. “But do you promise to go to bed right after?”

She nodded, as her tiny arms wrapped around his neck. Adrien smiled, and made a quiet exit from his room and into the hall. His eyes darted around, as he padded over to the staircase. Gabriel and Nathalie were most likely asleep in the bedroom at the opposite of the hall as kids’ rooms. He took a breath and began to walk down the stairs as quietly as he could muster. It was a bit hard to see, as it was quite dark, but his steps were guided by the bright moonlight through the large window. 

Adeline brought her voice to a whisper, “What kind of candy do you want?” 

“Can I have a chocolate bar?” He asked quietly, as he stepped off the last step, and into the foyer.

She nodded. He smiled, and he proceeded into the kitchen. As he entered, he flipped on the switch. His eyes scanned the kitchen and a cabinet door that was slightly ajar caught his eye. He walked over, and opened it. In a container sat all the candy she had collected, and he pulled it out. “Adri, can I have a Kit-Kat?” 

“Of course…” He said, pulling out a Kit-Kat bar. He helped himself to a chocolate bar with almonds. She was trying to open it, but struggling to do so. He frowned a bit and then helped her open it. 

“Thank you, Adri.” Adeline said, as she held the Kit-Kat bar in her hands. She kissed his cheek, and then went to take a bite out of the bars. Adrien was horrified- but remembered she was little, and she’d learn the proper way eventually. As they exited the kitchen, he turned off the light, and headed back upstairs. She was contentedly eating her Kit-Kat as they journeyed up the stairs. As they reached her bedroom, she had finished her treat. Adrien laid her in bed, and took the empty wrapper from her. 

“Are you happy now?” Adrien asked, as he pulled the blankets up over her. She had a bit of chocolate on her lip, so he decided to wipe it quickly with his thumb. 

“Mhm… thank you, Adri…” She smiled up at him. 

“You’re welcome. Don’t tell Papa and Mama though, okay?” 

She nodded, and yawned softly as she grabbed her stuffed animal- a cat named Chaton. “Okay… Night night Adri…”

“Good night, Adeline… Sleep well.” He replied, exiting her bedroom and quietly closing the door behind him as he dug into his own chocolatey treasure. 


End file.
